fossworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Veddic Carver
Cleric of Kossoth Age: 25 6 foor 2 tall Black hair, fair skin, brown eyes The Savage Tide Joins the crew of the Sea Wyvern at Renkrue. Joins Crispy, Nobby, Eriss, Skald, Kelech, Meree and Shump in an expedition into the jungle to deal with an evil druid. Is part of the battle against the construct ('Nuts') of Willy Reach the insane gnome inventor. Shifty gives Veddic his share of the Sea Wyvern prior to his departure. Is part of an expedition to explore 'Puffin Island' . Is bitten by an ophidian. Waterdeep Adventures Turns up later with the rest of the Sea Wyvern crew in Waterdeep. Since landing in Waterdeep Veddic had spent most of his time in the refugee camp healing the sick and injured and preaching to the poor. Is given work to do by Deverreck Hiilgauntlet. (Convert Ellis Adarbrent to Kossuth). As Deverreck explains, the fact that their is a witch hunt in Waterdeep for demon and devil worshippers this makes things a little delicate for priests of a fire god. Anyway, this gets him involved in the main DeRosan quest. Veddic investigates and uses Raya a lot as his spy. He is tasked with converting Ellis Adabrent to Kossuth but mainly makes a mess of it. He annoys Gharlie (when he makes a date with her and stands her up) and Lasat Main when he doesn't do what the Ward Civilar tells him to. In the end, Royas Adabrent relents, know somthing bad is happening and allows his son to be used by Kossuth. Veddic uses Innes Torkarrow at New Olamn for information gathering. The track down the hideout of Vinet the Bloody. At this time the Rock Blitz is ongoing. Defends the walls of Waterdeep with Corum against the goblin hordes on day 198. Corum, Fenrir and Veddic faught against orcs and giants on DAY 199 (27 Eleint) when Waterdeep was breached. ... Joins forces with Fenrir to take down the Blood Drinkers. Joins the search for Anya. Gets very involved in the entire escapade to turn her into a vengence demon. Veddic and Raya go to talk to Redraven, not realising he is DeRosan and are captured. After Fenrir and Corum go to Darknessdeep, Veddic and Raya are bagged up and thrown off the back of a cart in Dockward'.'' Joins Fenrir, Corum, Raya, Cavu, Nestoone and Dwerry on their trip to the Undermountain. '''The Sinister Spire At the request of his new boss he goes and talks to Cavu and joins the party that go to Hommlet, then the Moonsea (Thar area). The others are Billitoppe, Arahel and Durz. (And Dwerry) After surviving the dungeons of the Devil's Brew Tavern he is then killed by Tharian Hunting Bears out on the Thar when he is abandoned by the other party members. A Bit of Back Story hile travelling into Chult you made the terrible mistake at reporting to the temple of Kossuth in Samaragol. The Eternal Flame (a man called Yatrick Peepshadow) was delighted to see you and not only got you to 'donate' a good deal of your possessions to the temple sent you on a bunch of pointless quests. When you finaly managed to get away he lumbered you with one more indignity and requested that you take on your travels the daughter of the temples curator. She is a low level cleric by the name of Paranessa Dotrok. Young and stubborn she seemed to take an instant dislike to you. Over the last month of travels she has been nothing but a pain in the neck. She neglects her studies for trashy romance novels and some sort of incomprehensible card game. She is always running into trouble and never thanks you for getting her out of it. Just keeping her alive has been a total nightmare! You are sure the Flame gave you to her as he wants her dead, so he can win one over his rival and you sometimes dream of how much easier your live would be if she was indeed in such a state. However, if she dies in your care, then you will loose face in the church and your advancement could be held back years. Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Player Characters Category:Sinister Spire Category:Dead PCs